Episode Tag 7x02: The Greybar Hotel
by kykkio
Summary: Jane and Lisbon have a conversation after the case is over


**I do not own the Mentalist**

Tag 7x02: The Greybar Hotel

Lisbon skimmed over the documents in her hands, almost ready to give them to Abbot and go home. Stretching she glanced to the asleep form of Jane behind her, the big blue moon lighting up the couch from behind. With his blond hair disheveled, arms crossed on his chest and face totally relaxed, that was a sight she would never get tired of, imprinted in her mind and soul after so many years. Being apart from him for the case had made her realize how much she missed this, just having him around, in her life, in her home.

Lisbon pressed her lips, suppressing the smile that was threatening to appear, and rearranged the papers neatly. It still felt surreal, to be able to admit it aloud, and a little scary too. But what was even scarier was the hope. This hope that had taken hold on her, whispering that he was not going to leave again, that this was it. The real thing. After so many years.

_I don't know if he's gonna stick around or…_

In the past she knew what to expect. Nothing. Or more like sweet statements, fun flirting, this tingly feeling when he flashed his smile to her and then… disappearances for six months and not need to know for her own protection. Anguish, deception, troubled feelings. This had changed in a matter of days and now she had not idea if it was too good to be true, waiting for the other shoe to drop felt only natural for her. Although she had to admit Jane looked happy, leaving seemed to be the last thing in his mind, and was making and effort to please her. Sometimes she couldn't help thinking that it seemed he was making too much effort…

She shook her head and pushed a rebel lock behind her ear, her lips pressed.

And she was happy too, and relaxed. Having a relationship with someone you have known for years implied lots of complicity and a smooth path most of the times. They were truly partners in any possible way. Jane knew her better than herself, and she… she knew his heart and moods, now she just had to learn how to deal with this happier and carefree Jane, which honestly was easier than the pre FBI Jane. It's not like they were changing to be together, more like… fitting in. And this feeling of being soaring in a cloud didn't seem to end anytime soon.

Lisbon closed her eyes briefly at the thought and with a new resolution prepared the envelope to be delivered to Abbot, deciding it was time to go home with Jane. Glancing to the almost empty bullpen, she rearranged her seat to look at Jane again without being too obvious to her coworkers, after all it had been her idea not to make their relationship public. Yet. Although she suspected that people wouldn't be too surprised, and honestly she didn't care that much anymore.

She had told Jane to wait for her at her place after the case but he hadn't even bothered to argue with her. He just had smiled broadly plopping on his couch, had anyone noticed that it looked suspiciously like his old one?, had asked her to wake him up when she left and was sound asleep in matter of seconds. Looking at his still silhouette her gaze softened, he didn't seem to have slept a lot this couple of days. Lisbon rolled her eyes half exasperated, his clothes were all rumpled when he had come to her rescue, as if he had been sleeping with them on, a familiar and unwanted memory from the CBI days. She would never forget the way he was looking at her in that field: his face half an apology for not succeeding, his eyes giving away what he felt for her.

Lisbon felt a shiver running down her spine and rubbed her arms, it felt so good to be looked at this way. As if she was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time.

Deciding to call it a night she grabbed her bag and, placing it on the floor, crouched next to him after being sure nobody in the bullpen was paying attention. Cho was probably in the gym, Vega was checking something, probably gathering more information about possible ramifications of the case, and Wiley was torn between his computer and Vega. Lisbon chuckled lightly and turned her attention back to Jane.

"Hey. Jane" She whispered softly.

Jane didn't even stir and she bit her lips in amusement. He was sound asleep and his breathing was coming out in small and warm puffs.

Thoughtfully she brushed softly her thumb over his check still marveled that she was allowed to do this. She tried again.

"Jane"

He just sighed in contentment and continued sleeping. This simple gesture inflamed Lisbon's heart and made her eyes prickle. Her heart felt full.

_I don't know if he's gonna stick around or…_

She _so_ wanted this, more than she had ever wanted anything in her whole life. To come home to him, their fun banter, their shared moments cuddling on her couch, their long conversations until midnight...

Two fingers moved on her own accord, skimming along his jab to his chin, and up to his ear, he felt completely relaxed under her touch. Her fingertips brushed his cheeks and nose and rested on his lips, parting unconsciously, his soft breathing warming her fingers.

She was scared after all his vanishing acts, and had forced herself to think that now the circumstances were different, they no longer had a shadow hanging over their heads. There was no need for running anymore, isn't it?

Lisbon stilled her fingers on Jane's lips, frowning, and fixed her eyes on the pattern of Jane's tropical shirt. The fear was still there, deep down, waiting to take hold on her, she could feel it. This little and annoying voice reminding her that a habit of 13 years was hard to break. She fidgeted uncomfortably and grabbed a cushion of the couch with her free hand, the fingers on Jane's face pressing on his lips unconsciously. She wanted this so much… the question was, did he?

She breathed out slowly, trying to compose herself. One step at a time, they had to focus in the now, more than in possible futures that maybe would never come.

Lisbon raised her eyes to his face again and flinched unperceptively seeing Jane's eyes open, looking at her quizzically.

"Hey" She whispered trying to divert his attention "I was leaving"

The frown on Jane's face disappeared and she felt his smile broaden under her fingertips. With a final soft brush over his lips she retired her hand.

"Don't let me stop you for being awake" He kidded huskily, making Lisbon quirk an eyebrow.

"How long have you been awake?"

He just shrugged nonchalantly and winked, making her blush and glance nervously around the bullpen while Jane put up a show stretching out in the most loudly way possible. At this Lisbon bolted up and rested a hip against her desk, as if she had been there the whole time, at a respectable distance.

Jane could see one of her eyebrows twitching half exasperated half amused and he decided to finish the show standing up with an elegant movement and grabbing Lisbon's bag of the floor handing it to her at the same time. He flashed a dazzling smile then, making Lisbon's cheeks to redden more if possible. How he loved making her blush. That had always been one of his scarce pleasures in life and now he could do it without analyzing possible meanings. Because it was obvious. And the best thing was that she knew why too.

"Shall we?"

Resting a hand on the small of her back to guide her to the elevator, she lifted the corner of her lips half shrugging, as if she was vaguely interested, but he knew better, the rest of the bullpen had already been forgotten for both of them.

Jane pushed the button and tapped the floor with one foot impatiently. He couldn't wait to get out of here. He just wanted to be alone with her, hold her and forget these two horrible days. He thought the case would be fun but soon had discovered that being apart from her made him restless. Unable to sleep and fearing all the possible ways the case could go wrong, his over reactive mind had supplied him with multiple scenarios. One of them almost came true.

They stepped in the elevator and when the doors closed in front of them, Lisbon shifted closer, resting part of her weight on him. Looking up she frowned, he had been in an excellent mood but suddenly his eyes were fixed in a far away distance, his jab settled, lost in thoughts that weren't pleasant. This brought back memories she didn't want to revisit.

"You know, Abbot has given to me the next couple of days. For the job well done" She tried to enlighten the mood.

Jane came back to earth blinking and focused in her partner, he had not noticed she had stepped closer and was looking at him trying to look non-chalant. He could see in her face something like concern and anxiety. Of course Lisbon had guessed he was worried, he had to divert her or… he could tell her the truth.

Jane pulled her to him sighing loudly, his arms wrapping her waist, his chin resting on her head.

"I missed you" He whispered in her hair, rocking them both slightly from side to side. At least part of the truth.

She smiled and turned her head to rest her cheek on his chest, her hands loosely around his hips.

"Me too" She breathed out.

"No more undercover cases apart?"

"Deal"

They stood like this, Jane running a hand absently from her waist to her shoulders, feeling her relaxing in his arms.

"You said… we have tomorrow free?"

"I" She paused for effect "have tomorrow free"

"Meh. Figures"

"Jane" She warned glancing up at him. She could recognize that spark in his blue eyes. And it meant trouble. But if it implied being alone for a couple of days…so be it.

She pressed her lips together, trying to give him her best scolding look, which only made that glint to intensify ten fold.

"I think I'm not feeling well" He said, his voice low and hoarse, looking down at her.

"Oh really?" She teased, her chin resting on his chest to have a better view of his face.

"Hmm" He nodded solemnly locking his eyes with her laughing ones, rocking them again softly "I think I'll have to call in sick tomorrow"

"I should drive you home and go back to my place then"

"Or…"

"I'll go with the or" She answered quickly and bit her lower lip suppressing a laugh.

Jane chuckled and pressed his lips on her hair, hearing her chuckle, at the same time the elevator stopped and the doors opened. To his regret Lisbon disentangled herself from his arms quickly and stepped carefully outside.

He frowned stopping, maybe he had a plan now, staying with her always. It would be easier if they have a less dangerous job though…

"Jane! Are you coming?" Lisbon's voice now almost at the exit door interrupted his thoughts.

Jane blinked and shook his head deciding to put a pin on this particular chain of thoughts, _thoughts later, Lisbon now_, and quickening his pace he followed her outside the building.


End file.
